


Camera Shy

by joshlersus



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, One Shot, Photography, and tyler is school photographer, but josh j chills in the stands, halsey is a cheerleader, i'm so glad my writer's block is over, its cute but no smut, just another joshler one shot, probably gonna get really gay, sorry sinners!, this was super fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlersus/pseuds/joshlersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is the school's photographer, where he mostly chills out and takes pictures at the football games.  People think he's with Halsey because they hang out so much, but he's actually super gay.  Josh always watches Tyler and is always curious of what the boy sees behind his lens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Shy

Tyler stood on the sidelines of the football field, his small hands lifting the black camera up to his face. His hand carefully turned the lens into focus before he finally pushed the silver button to capture the image. He continued to do this same motion over and over until he had captured a picture of every cheerleader on the track. All of them were caught off guard except Halsey, formerly known as Ashley. Tyler and her were best friends since they were little kids as they had grown up next door to each other. Halsey bounded over to Tyler and grabbed the camera out of Tyler's hands.

"Hey creeper, lemme see the pic," Halsey clicked through and looked at the small display. "Holy shit that's such a great picture of me. Definitely insta-worthy."

"Wow, you're so modest too," Tyler commented as he rolled his eyes and took his camera back. He slid the strap back over his neck and took another close up of Halsey, this time with her eyes crossed and her tongue stuck out. She was a pretty girl with a boy cut and highlights throughout her hair. She always talked about dying it crazy colors but never did follow through, as she was not allowed to have 'unnaturally colored hair'. She always was teased a lot because of how open she was with her sexuality and confidence.

Tyler crossed the track and turned towards the large grandstands. He looked through his lens and zoomed in on the crowd, searching for any familiar faces. He knew he wouldn't find any as he was very introverted and didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. He slowly looked left and right until his eye was caught by a pop of pink in the crowd. He rotated his lens to get a closer look and found an extremely attractive guy with a snapback and pocket tee on. He lowered the camera from his face and tried to find the face in the crowd. When he finally found him again, he realized they were making eye contact. Tyler quickly turned on his heels and looked down. He could already feel a blush creeping into his face. Tyler continued to take pictures of the game and tried not to think about the awkward moment shared between him and the guy in the bleachers.

The scoreboard counted down to 0 and the final score was projected as 27-30, the home team had come up as the loser. The school was never very good at football but their basketball program was stellar. Tyler grabbed all his camera equipment and Halsey her moms and warm ups. They walked arm and arm together towards the exit of the stadium when Tyler felt a tap on his shoulder. He figured it was just the crowd tousling him around as there were a lot of people around him. He felt another tap on his shoulder, so he decided to turn around this time. Standing behind him was the pink boy from the stands, only now he was even more attractive up close. Tyler's eyes widened in surprise and he started stuttering, trying to utter a hello. Halsey had turned around at this point, rolling her eyes she laughed and introduced the duo.

"Hey, I'm Halsey and this freak is Tyler. What's up?" Tyler glared in the girl's direction before directing his attention back to the other boy.

"I'm Josh. I saw you taking pictures and was wondering if you got one of me," Josh pointed to the camera hanging from Tyler's neck. Tyler had in fact captured him on film but he didn't want to come off as creepy so he shook his head quickly.

"Oh man, I just figured since your lens was pointed my way you'd have got me. Anyways, you guys seem pretty cool. Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Josh looked between the two standing in front of him and waited for a reply. Tyler was still too stunned by the whole interaction so Halsey answered for the both of them.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great! Let's meet at McDonald's in 10." Halsey grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him out of the stadium before he could stammer out anything stupid. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Halsey yelled once they got inside her car. They always rode to the home games together because it was cheaper and easier than taking two separate cars. 

"I dunno, I was nervous. He's so cute and I was just surprised he had even noticed me looking at him in the first place." Tyler groaned at himself as he replayed the conversation in his head. He had really screwed it up. 

"It's okay, you have a second chance. Just don't fuck it up this time." Halsey shifted her car into gear and drove down the street to McDonald's. Tyler took a deep breath and slid out of his seat, steeping onto the dark pavement.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Tyler looked through the restaurant's windows and saw Josh sitting at a high top table. He was scrolling through something on his phone, his one hand holding up his head. Tyler took another deep breath and walked towards the door with Halsey following behind. 

The two grabbed seats at Josh's table and greeted him with waves. The table was too tall for Tyler's feet to reach the floor, so they swung back and forth instead.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Be right back," Halsey winked at Tyler before pushing out from her seat and walking to the counter. Tyler sat with Josh alone in a painfully awkward silence, both of them looking at the table and then back to each other. 

"So, school photographer. That's pretty awesome. How'd you land that gig?" Josh questioned in an attempt to make Tyler more comfortable. 

"I take yearbook as a class so me and a couple of other students cover the events that happen around the school. I just so happened to get stuck with Friday night football games." Tyler smiled and shook his head. 

"I don't mind them but sometimes its just too much commotion you know?" Tyler looked at Josh as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I totally get it. I only go to a couple a season, but I am glad I went today because I got to meet you," Josh leaned forward and rested his chin on his laced knuckles.

"Its just kind of disappointing because you're pretty cute but you're dating Halsey," Josh frowned as Tyler busted out laughing.

"Dating Halsey? No way, we're just best friends," Tyler replied as he held his side. It had started to cramp as he was laughing so hard. Josh exhaled and laughed along with him.

"Oh okay cool, then you wouldn't mind if I asked you out on a date then would you?" Josh questioned and Tyler stopped laughing immediately.

"I mean, only if you're cool with it! Or like, uh, swing that way. If not I totally get it, uh," Josh stammered as Tyler continued to stare at him blankly.

"No, no, no, that'd be amazing. I mean, yeah sure. That's cool, yeah," Tyler tried to play it cool as the blush returned to his tan cheeks. Josh smiled and looked down at the table. Halsey returned to the table with a sly grin on her face and a tray full of food.

"Jeez, took you long enough! I was standing there for a literal century." Halsey rolled her eyes and tossed a fry into her mouth. The two boys glanced at each other and laughed. Halsey joined in and the three started to eat the food she had brought. Josh slid his hand onto Tyler's leg and it stayed there for the rest of the hangout.


End file.
